Vietnam (2013)
In the Vietnam War, year by year, in the year 1955, young Kyle Lofty is discovers the war. 7 years later, he joins the army, with his befriended close friends, Lance Erikson and Troy Smith. Premieres June 7, 2013 Characters *Kyle Lofty (James Franco) - got promoted by Troy as corporal, in the end, Marries Nina *Nina Tracker (Megan Fox) - Kyle's love interest, in the end, Marries Kyle and bears a son! *L.T. Lance Erikson (Channing Tatum) - Kyle's befriends and becomes close friend, in the end, dies in the war! *Sgt. Troy Smith (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - Kyle's other close friend, in the end, lives until August 4th of 1971! *Major Bron Trombolt (Tom Hanks) - in the end, loses a leg! *Captain Vince Renoylds (Jenson Ackles) - in the end, dies from a shot! *Colonel Frank Wilkonson (Gerard Butler) - in the end, lives to tell the tale! *General Corneilius Yukon (Nick Nolte) - in the end, passes in January 22, 1973 *Leonid Brezhnev (Thomas Hayden Church) *Mao Zedong (James Hong) *John F. Kennedy (video tape) *Alexei Kosygin (Michael Nyqvist) *Lyndon B. Johnson (David Koechner) - died in January 22, 1973 Plot *November 1, 1955 **15-Year Old Kyle Lofty (Max Schnider) bids his father, ??? Lofty (???) goodbye and he heads to the United Airlines Flight 629. Suddenly, a time bomb explodes in the cargo hold of United Airlines Flight 629, a Douglas DC-6B airliner flying above Longmont, Coloardo, killing all 39 (with ???) passengers and 5 crew members on board. *1956 **June 8: ***Richard B. Flitzgibbon, Jr. became the first American to be killed in the Vietnam War. Fitzgibbon was serving as part of the Military Assistance Advisory Group (MAAG) (DET 1, 1173RD FOR MSN SQD), which was involved in training military personnel in South Vietnam. Fitzgibbon was not killed in action, but rather was murdered by another United States airman on June 8, 1956. **July 13: ***Le Quang Vinh popularly known as Ba Cụt was a military commander of the Hoa Hao religious sect, which operated from the Mekong Delta and controlled various parts of southern Vietnam during the 1940s and early 1950s. He was captured on April 13 and after a short trial Ba Cụt was publicly guillotined on July 13, 1956, in Can Tho. Some followers, led by a hardcore deputy named Bay Dom, retreated to a small area beside the Cambodian border, where they vowed not to rest until Ba Cụt was avenged. Many of his followers later joined the Vietcong—the movement that succeeded the Việt Minh their leader had fought—and took up arms against Diệm. **November: ***In the fall of 1956, Ngo Dinh Diem dealt strongly with another group not considered of his circle: the approximately 1,000,000 Chinese-identified people of Vietnam, who dominated much of the economy. Diem issues an executive order which barred "foreigners", including Chinese, from 11 kinds of businesses, and demanded the half-million Vietnamese-born men, known as "uncles", "Vietnamize", including changing their names to a Vietnamese form. His vice-president, Nguyen Ngoc Tho, was put in charge of the program *1957 **May 8-19: ***As part of his Ngo Dinh Diem presidential visit to the United States Diem arrived at noon on May 8 at the National Airport in Washington, D.C. aboard the plane of U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower, the Columbine III, a silver Constellation. Diem's plane landed and he was personally received at the airport by Eisenhower, Secretary of State John Foster Dulles and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Nathan Twining. It was only the second time that Eisenhower had personally gone to the airport to greet a visitor as president. **July 11: ***Anti-government guerrillas kill 17 people in a bar during the Chau Doc massacre. The killing are part of a low level campaign targeting government officials, school teachers, village chief's families. **September 2-9: ***The Ngo Dinh Diem presidential visit to Australia from 2 to 9 September 1957 was an official visit by the first President of the Republic of Vietnam. **December: ***Russian and Chinese ministers Nikita Khrushchev and Chou Enlai decide that South and North Vietnam should be regarded as separate countries and each have a seat at the United Nations. This forces the North Vietnam government to strive for a military solution to unite North and South Vietnam. *1958 **January: ***Armed insurgents attack plantations north of Saigon. **February 12: ***A South Vietnamese army truck is ambushed by insurgents and all occupants are killed. **March: ***As part of their efforts to advance the Unification referendum the North Vietnam via the Geneva machinery, forwarded messages to the Government of South Vietnam in July 1955, May and June 1956, March 1958, July 1959, and July 1960. These letters proposed loosening of economic restrictions between the two countries and preparations for a "free general elections by secret ballot,". Every time the messages were either rebuffed or ignored by the South Vietnamese government. **December: ***North Vietnam invades Laos near Huong Lap claiming that it was part of Vietnam not Laos. They later withdrew and had probably invaded to show their displeasure at the Laotian government moving away from their former neutral positions like recognizing Nationalist China. *1959 **August: ***The 1959 South Vietnamese legislative election was an election to choose the members of South Vietnam's National Assembly to serve a three year terms. The election was comfortably won, through fraud, by National Revolutionary Movement, the party of President Ngo Dinh Diem. **May 19: ***Group 559 was a transportation and logistical unit of the People's Army of Vietnam that was subordinate to the Rear Services General Directorate. It was established on 19 May 1959 in order to move troops, weapons, and material (by sea and land) from the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam) to the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam) and to build and maintain support facilities en route. **September 26: ***Two companies of the ARVN 23d Division were ambushed by a well-organized force of several hundred identified as the "2d Liberation Battalion"; the ARVN units lost 12 killed, 14 wounded, and most of their weapons. Thus starting the Vietnam War. *1960 **November 8: ***The United States presidential election of 1960 marked the end of Dwight D. Eisenhower's two terms as President. Eisenhower's Vice President, Richard Nixon, who had transformed his office into a national political base, was the Republican candidate, whereas the Democrats nominated Massachusetts Senator John F. Kennedy. Kennedy won on November 8, 1960. **November 11: ***On November 11, 1960, a failed coup attempt against President Ngo Dinh Diem of South Vietnam was led by Lieutenant Colonel Vuong Van Dong and Colonel Nguyen Chanh Thi of the Airborne Division of the Army of the Republic Vietnam (ARVN). **December 12: ***To counter the accusation that North Vietnam was violating the Geneva Accord, the independence of the Vietcong was stressed in communist propaganda. The Vietcong created the National Liberation Front of South Vietnam in December 1960 at Tân Lập village in Tây Ninh as a "united front", or political branch intended encourage the participation of non-communists. *1961 **January 20: ***John Fitzgerald Kennedy is inaugurated as the 35th U.S. President and declares, "...we shall pay any price, bear any burden, meet any hardship, support any friend, oppose any foe, to insure the survival and the success of liberty." Privately, outgoing President Eisenhower tells him "I think you're going to have to send troops..." to Southeast Asia. **February: ***The communist military force People's Liberation Armed Forces (PLAF) is formed under the leadership of Tran Luong. **May: ***Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson visits President Diem in South Vietnam and hails the embattled leader as the "Winston Churchill of Asia." **October: ***As part of Farm Gate John F. Kennedy authorized the deployment of a detachment of Air Commandos to South Vietnam. **December 22: ***The first American dies in a battlefield engagement. Cryptologist James T Davis was out on patrol on December 22, 1961 when ambushed. He and the group of South Vietnamese he was with were killed while fighting the Viet Cong communist insurgency. *1962 **January 1: ***Kyle (James Franco), now 22 promises his girlfriend, Nina Tracker (Megan Fox), that he will return shortly, as they part ways, Kyle heads to the train all the way to the train, and meets Lance Erikson (Channing Tatum) and Troy Smith (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), they talk about joining the war. **January 12: ***Operation Chopper occurred on January 12, 1962 and was the first time US forces participated in major combat in the Vietnam War. This operation heralded a new era of air mobility for the U.S. Army, which had been slowly growing as a concept since the Army formed twelve helicopter battalions in 1952 as a result of the Korean War. These new battalions eventually formed a sort of modern day cavalry for the Army. **March 22 to April: ***Operation Sunrise First Phase of a long range counter-offensive against the Viet Cong. It was launched in the Ben Cat region of the Binh Duong Province (35 Miles Away from Saigon.) The plan was to kill enemy Vietcong guerrilla forces, establishing offensive hamlets, and helping the civilians with supplies and facilities for self defense. **February 27: ***The 1962 South Vietnamese Independence Palace bombing in Saigon was an aerial attack on February 27, 1962 by two dissident Vietnam Air Force pilots, Second Lieutenant Nguyen Van Cu and First Lieutenant Pham Phu Quoc. The pilots targeted the Independence Palace, the official residence of the President of South Vietnam, with the aim of assassinating President Ngo Dinh Diem and his immediate family, who acted as his political advisors. *1963 **January 2: ***The Battle of Ap Bac was a small-scale battle which resulted in the first major combat victory by the Viet Cong against regular South Vietnamese and American forces. The battle took place near the hamlet of Ap Bac, 65 km (40 mi) southwest of Saigon in the Mekong Delta. Forces of the 7th Division of the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN), equipped with armored personnel carriers (APCs) and artillery and supported by American helicopters, confronted entrenched elements of the Viet Cong 261st and 514th battalions. **June 3: ***The Hue chemical attacks was when soldiers of the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) poured liquid chemicals from tear gas grenades onto the heads of praying Buddhists in Huế, South Vietnam. The Buddhists were protesting against religious discrimination by the regime of the Roman Catholic President Ngo Dinh Diem. The attacks caused 67 people to be hospitalised for blistering of the skin and respiratory ailments. **June 11: ***Hòa thượng Thích Quảng Đức was a Vietnamese Mahayana Buddhist monk who burned himself to death at a busy Saigon road intersection on 11 June 1963. Thích Quảng Đức was protesting against the persecution of Buddhists by South Vietnam's Ngô Đình Diệm administration. **August: ***DEPTEL 243 was a high profile message sent on August 24, 1963 by the United States Department of State to Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr., the US ambassador to South Vietnam. The cable came in the wake of a series of bloody raids in which hundreds were believed to have been killed. The raids were orchestrated by Diem's brother Ngo Dinh Nhu. The message was the beginning of the end for Diem and historian John W. Newman described it as "the single most controversial cable of the Vietnam War." **September 3: ***The Battle of Go Cong was a small battle during the Vietnam War after the General Staff of the National Liberation Front called for "another Ap Bac" on South Vietnamese forces. **October: ***American troops in South Vietnam rise to 16, 732. **November 2: ***The arrest and assassination of Ngo Dinh Diem, then president of South Vietnam, marked the culmination of a successful CIA-backed coup d'état led by General Duong Van Minh. On the morning of November 2, 1963, Diem and his adviser, younger brother Ngo Dinh Nhu, were arrested and then killed in an armoured personnel carrier by ARVN officers. **November 20: ***In National Security Council memorandum 263 John F Kennedy opts for withdrawal of 1000 American men from South Vietnam. **November 22: ***John F Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas, America. The Battle of Hiep Hoa was a minor battle of the Vietnam War. On the night of November 22, 1963, an estimated 500 Viet Cong soldiers overrun the Hiep Hoa Special Forces Camp, resulting in four American personnel MIA. **November 23: ***The Battle of Chan La was a battle of the Vietnam War. The assault by Viet Cong forces was one in a series of attacks since the battle of Ap Bac back in January. **November 24: ***In National Security Council memorandum 273 President Lyndon B. Johnson reverses Kennedy's draw down and changes the goal of American involvement from supporting South Vietnam to defeating communist forces. This is not correct NSAM 273 of November 26, 1963 Paragraph 2 states that the draw down of troops as stated in the October 2, 1963 NSAM by President Kennedy would continue as planned. President Johnson continued the exact policy of President Kennedy. *1964 **January 30: ***On January 30, 1964, a successful coup led by General Nguyen Khanh ousted the military junta led by General Duong Van Minh from the leadership of South Vietnam. It came less than three months after Minh's junta had themselves come to power in a bloody coup against then President Ngo Dinh Diem. The coup was bloodless and took less than a few hours. **February 26: ***The Battle of Long Dinh was a battle of the Vietnam War that involved the People's Liberation Armed Forces (Viet Cong) and the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN). **April 27-May 27: ***Operation Quyet Thang 202 was a 1964 Army of the Republic of Vietnam operation carried out with US support. The one month-long operation ended with heavy damages to the People's Liberation Armed Forces's (Viet Cong) communication line that linked Do Xa with other National Liberation Front controlled provinces. **June 4: ***United Nations Security Council Resolution 189, adopted unanimously on June 4, 1964, deplored an incident cased by the penetration of units of the Republic of Vietnam in to Cambodia and requested compensation for the Cambodians. The resolution then requested that all States and authorities recognize and respect Cambodia's neutrality and territorial integrity, deciding to send 3 of its members to the places the most recent incidents had occurred to report back to the Council in 45 days with suggestions. **July 6: ***The Battle of Nam Dong was fought on July 6, 1964, when the Viet Cong attacked the Nam Dong Civilian Irregular Defense Group (CIDG) camp in an attempt to overrun it. The first Australian, Warrant Officer Kevin Conway, died in the Vietnam war. Conway was a member of the Australian Army Training Team (Vietnam) AATTV. **August 2: ***The Gulf of Tonkin Incident is the name given to two separate incidents involving the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam) and the United States in the waters of the Gulf of Tonkin. On August 2, 1964 the US destroyer USS Maddox while performing a DeSoto mission, was engaged by three North Vietnamese Navy torpedo boats of the 135th Torpedo Squadron, a sea battle, in which the Maddox expended over 280 3" and 5" shells, and which involved the strafing from four USN F8 Crusader jet fighter bombers, all of which resulted in the damage to one US aircraft, one 14.5mm hit on the destroyer, 3 damaged torpedo boats, and 4 North Vietnamese sailors killed and 6 wounded; with no US casualties. **August 4: ***The second Tonkin Gulf incident, which occurred on August 4, 1964, was also a naval battle, but this time, may have involved the "Tonkin Ghosts", and no actual NVN Torpedo Boat attacks. The outcome of this second incident was the passage by Congress of the Gulf of Tonkin Resolution, which granted President Lyndon B. Johnson the authority to assist any Southeast Asian country whose government was considered to be jeopardized by "communist aggression". The resolution served as Johnson's legal justification for deploying US conventional forces and the commencement of open warfare against North Vietnam. **October 15: ***Nguyễn Văn Trỗi was executed on October 15, 1964. A Vietnamese electrical worker and Viet Cong (National Liberation Front) urban guerrilla. He became known after being captured by the South Vietnamese when trying to assassinate United States Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara and future ambassador Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. who were visiting South Vietnam in May 1963. **December 7-9: ***The Battle of An Lao occurred after the Viet Cong captured the district headquarters of An Lao, Binh Dinh, about 300 miles from Saigon. The Viet Cong were successful in repeatedly beating back large numbers of counterattacking ARVN troops. **December 14, 1964 - March 29, 1973 ***Operation Barrel Roll was a covert U.S. Air Force 2nd Air Division (later the Seventh Air Force) and U.S. Navy Task Force 77, interdiction and close air support campaign conducted in the Kingdom of Laos between 14 December 1964 and 29 March 1973 concurrent with the Vietnam War. **December 24: ***The Brinks Hotel in Saigon was bombed by the Vietcong on the evening of December 24, 1964, during the Vietnam War. Two Vietcong operatives detonated a car bomb underneath the hotel, which housed United States Army officers; the explosion killed two American officers and injured approximately 60, including military personnel and Vietnamese civilians. *1965 **February 6: ***The Viet Cong attack on Pleiku airbase (aka Camp Holloway Airfield) occurred on the night of February 6, 1965. The attack left eight Americans dead and 128 wounded, and it prompted the United States to launch Operation Flaming Dart against North Vietnam in retaliation. **February 16: ***The Vung Ro Bay Incident refers to the discovery of a 100-ton North Vietnamese naval trawler unloading munitions on a beach in South Vietnam's Vung Ro Bay on 16 February 1965. The incident spurred further U.S. Navy involvement in the Vietnam War. **March 16: ***The main body of the South Korean Army arrives to deploy in south Vietnam. **April 4, 1965 - May 13, 1972: ***The Thanh Hoa Bridge, spanning the Song Ma river, is situated 3 miles (4.8 km) north east of Thanh Hóa, the capital of Thanh Hoa Province in Vietnam. The Vietnamese gave it the nickname Ham Rong (Dragon's jaw). Between 1965 and 1972, during the Vietnam war, it was the objective of many unsuccessful attacks by US Air Force and US Navy aircraft. Eventually, in 1972, it was destroyed by A-7 Corsair bombers using laser-guided bombs and conventional bombs. *May: **Australian Defence Force are first deployed to Bien Hoa, north-east of Saigon, South Vietnam. ***May 6: ****First American combat troops the, Third Marine Regiment, Third Marine Division, are sent to Vietnam to protect the Da Nang airport. ***My 10-15: ****The Battle of Song Be was a major action between the National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam (Viet Cong) and Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) in May 1965. ***May 28-June 1: ****The Battle of Ba Gia or Bãi Xoan was a battle of the Vietnam War, that began after an ARVN battalion was ambushed by Viet Cong (VC) forces on May 28, 1965. The battle highlighted the vulnerability of the ARVN as a military force against the flexible VC. *July: **Communist China begins to send troops to help defend the northern reaches of North Vietnam. **The USSR also starts to send men to Vietnam. **July 21: ***Members of the New Zealand armed forces are deployed to South Vietnam. **August 17-24: ***Operation Starlite was the first offensive military action conducted by a purely U.S. military unit during the Vietnam War. The operation was launched based on intelligence provided by Major General Nguyen Chanh Thi, the commander of the South Vietnamese forces in northern I Corps area. Lieutenant General Lewis W. Walt devised a plan to launch a pre-emptive strike against the Viet Cong regiment to nullify the threat on the Chu Lai base. **October 19-25: ***The Siege of Plei Me was a battle during the Vietnam War, which led up to the Battle of Ia Drang. **November 5-8: ***Operation Hump was a search and destroy operation by the 173rd Airborne Brigade, in an area about 17.5 miles north of Bien Hoa. The 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment, deployed south of the Dong Nai River while the 1st Battalion, 503rd Infantry, conducted a helicopter assault on an LZ northwest of the Dong Nai and Song Be Rivers. **November 8: ***The Battle of Gang Toi was fought on 8 November 1965 between Australian troops and the Viet Cong, during the Vietnam War. The battle was one of the first engagements between the two forces during the war and occurred when the 1st Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (1RAR) struck a Viet Cong bunker system in the Gang Toi Hills, in northern Bien Hoa Province. **November 14-18: ***The Battle of Ia Drang was one of the first major battles between the United States Army and the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN) referred to by US fighting units as the North Vietnamese Army (NVA) during the Vietnam War. **December 18: ***The Battle of Ia Drang was one of the first major battles between the United States Army and the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN) referred to by US fighting units as the North Vietnamese Army (NVA) during the Vietnam War. *1966 **January 8-14: ***Operation Crimp also known as the Battle of the Ho Bo Woods—was a joint US-Australian military operation during the Vietnam War in the Ho Bo Woods, 20 kilometres (12 mi) north of Cu Chi in Binh Duong Province, South Vietnam, between 8–14 January 1966. **January 28-March 6: ***Operation Masher was a combined U.S., ARVN, and ROKA operation that began on January 28, 1966. The name "Operation Masher" was changed to "Operation White Wing", because the name was deemed too crude for 'nation-building'. **February 23-24: ***The Battle of Suoi Bong Trang was a major action during the Vietnam War fought on the night of 23–24 February 1966 between US and Australian troops, and the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese Army. The battle occurred during Operation Rolling Stone, a major American security operation to protect engineers building a tactically important road in the vicinity of Tan Bihn, in central Binh Duong Province, 30 kilometres (19 mi) northwest of Bien Hoa airbase. **March 9-10: ***The Battle of A Shau was waged in 1966 during the Vietnam War between the North Vietnamese Army and the forces of the United States and South Vietnam. The battle began on March 9 and lasted until March 10 with the fall of the special forces camp of the same name. The battle was an outright victory for the North Vietnamese; it was nevertheless a costly battle that U.S. estimates suggest cost the attackers almost half of their force. **April 11-12: ***The Battle of Xa Cam My was a battle of the Vietnam War fought over two days from April 11 to April 12, 1966. Originally planned as a U.S. search and destroy mission intended to lure out the "crack" Viet Cong D800 Battalion, Charlie Company soon found itself fighting for survival in the rubber plantations of Xa Cam My, approximately 42 miles (68 km) east of Saigon. During this battle 134 men of Charlie Company, 2nd Battalion, 16th Infantry, 1st Infantry Division were ambushed by the Viet Cong. **April 24-May 17: ***Operation Birmingham was a military operation of the Vietnam War in War Zone C, north of Saigon. The US 1st Infantry Division and the ARVN 5th Division conducted operations on the eastern flank of War Zone C. The goals were opening Route 13 from Saigon to the north and engaging the Viet Cong 9th Division. The Viet Cong suffered heavy losses, but managed to withdraw beyond the Cambodian border. **April 28-May 12, 1967: ***Operation Beaver Cage was a U.S. Marine Corps and U.S. Navy Joint Operation in North Vietnam along the coastline of the Bon Hai river in the Quang Nam province. The Operation took place 23 August 1966, through 5 September 1966. **July 7-August 3: ***Operation Hastings was attempt to by the Americans to engage enemy troops in the Cam Lo area, on July 7, 1966, United States Marine Corps General Lew Walt led a joint U.S. Marine and ARVN force of 8,500 and 3,000 troops in a strike through the Demilitarized Zone (DMZ). Plans to maintain U.S. occupation of the Cam Lo area in the Quang Tri province soon became known as Operation Hastings. **August 3-October 27: ***Operation Prairie (Aug 3 - Oct 27, 1966) was a military operation in northern South Vietnam. Its job was to eliminating North Vietnamese Army forces south of the DMZ. **August 9: ***Battle of Đức Cơ was a major engagement between the North Vietnamese 5th Battalion of the 33rd Regiment and the South Korean 3rd Battalion of the 1st Cavalry Regiment on August 9, 1966. The battle resulted from North Vietnamese attempts to infiltrate Đức Cơ from Cambodia. **August 18: ***The Battle of Long Tan was fought between the Australian Army and Viet Cong forces in a rubber plantation near the village of Long Tần, about twenty seven kilometres north east of Vung Tau, South Vietnam on 18 August 1966. It is arguably the most famous battle fought by the Australian Army during the Vietnam War. **September 14-November 24: ***Operation Attleboro was a search and destroy operation by the 196th Light Infantry Brigade. The operation was named after Attleboro, Massachusetts, where the brigade had been formed. ***The Philippine Army deployed to Vietnam. *1967 **January 6: ***Operation Deckhouse Five was conducted by the United States Marine Corps and South Vietnamese Marine Corps forces along the Mekong River Delta, as part of the Vietnam War. The operation was notable in that it was a sizable, combined U.S. Marine and Vietnamese Marine amphibious operation and it was the last Special Landing Force (SLF) amphibious landing to take place beyond the boundaries of I Corps. The operation occurred January 6–15, 1967. **January 8: ***Operation Cedar Falls was a military operation conducted primarily by US forces. The aim of this massive search and destroy operation was to eradicate the so-called "Iron Triangle", an area located in close proximity to Saigon which had become a major stronghold of the communist National Liberation Front (NLF) or Viet Cong. The operation began on January 8, 1967 and ended on January 28, 1967. **February 14: ***The Battle of Tra Binh Dong was probably the most famous battle fought by the South Korean Marines. It was fought in the Tra Binh Dong village near the border of Cambodia. **February 17: ***Operation Bribie, or the Battle of Ap My An, was fought during the Vietnam War in Phuoc Tuy province between Australian forces from the 6th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (6RAR) and the Viet Cong, reinforced by North Vietnamese regulars. **February 22: ***Operation Junction City was an 82-day military operation conducted by United States and Republic of Vietnam (RVN or South Vietnam) forces begun on 22 February 1967 lasting till May 14, 1967. It was the largest U.S. airborne operation since Operation Market Garden during World War II, the only major airborne operation of the Vietnam War, and one of the largest U.S. operations of the Southeast Asian conflict. **April 21: ***Operation Union was a military operation conducted by the United States Marine Corps. It was a search and destroy mission in the Que Son Valley carried out by the 1st Marine Regiment. The object of the operation was the 2nd Division of the People’s Army of Vietnam (PAVN, often in US sources "North Vietnamese Army" or NVA). Launched on April 21, 1967 the operation ended May 16. ***From April - May 1967 the Battle of Hill 881 was a battle between the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN or NVA) and United States Marines. Conducted in the I Corps Tactical Zone it became known as "the Hill Fights", involving Hill 881 North, Hill 881 South, and Hill 861. **May 11: ***Running from 11 May–July 1, 1967 Operation Malheur I and Operation Malheur II were a series of military actions conducted by the United States army subduing increased activity by National Liberation Front (NLF) forces in the northern part of South Vietnam. **May 25: ***Operation Union II was a search and destroy mission in the Que Son Valley carried out by the 5th Marine Regiment. Launched on May 25, 1967 the operation ended June 5. **July 2: ***Running from July 2 to July 14, 1967 Operation Buffalo was a major operation that took place in the southern half of the DMZ, northeast of Con Thien. ***The Battle of July Two was a short engagement that took place along Route 561 between Gia Binh and An Kha, during Operation Buffalo. The North Vietnamese 90th Regiment was engaged with the American Marines. **July 9: ***Operation Hong Kil Dong was the largest South Korean operation of the Vietnam War to halt infiltration into friendly areas. **September 4: ***Operation Swift was a search and destroy mission in the Que Son Valley carried out by the 1st Marine Division. Launched on September 4, 1967 the ensuing battles killed 114 Americans and an estimated 376 North Vietnamese. The operation ended September 15. **September 19: ***The Royal Thai Army Regiment starts its deployment in South Vietnam. **October 10: ***Operation Medina was a search and destroy operation conducted in the Hai Lang Forest Reserve of South Vietnam. It lasted till the 20th of October. **October 17: ***The Battle of Ong Thanh was a battle of the Vietnam War that saw the soldiers of the 2nd Battalion, 28th Infantry (the "Black Lions"), ambushed and subsequently decimated by a well-entrenched and prepared National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam (NLF), or Viet Cong, regiment outnumbering the Americans almost 10-to-1. **Oct-Nov: ***The first battle of Loc Ninh was a conflict in the Vietnam War fought by the Vietcong and the CIDG, and ended when ARVN and US forces came to the camp. **November 3-22: ***The Battle of Đắk Tô was a series of major engagements of the Vietnam War that took place in Kontum Province, in the Central Highlands of the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam). **November 11: ***Operation Wheeler/Wallowa was an offensive on the part of the Americans, of which the My Lai Massacre by a platoon led by Lt William Calley was part. **December 6-20: ***The Battle of Tam Quan was a two week battle fought when the American 8th Cavalry and other units disrupted the 7th and 8th battalions of the 22nd NVA Regiment, which was in the process of preparing to conduct a major attack on ARVN installations at Tam Quan. *1968 **January 1: ***Vietnamese violate New Year's truce during the New Years Day Battle of 1968. Present among the Americans were future writer Larry Heinemann and future film director Oliver Stone. **January 23-24: ***Battle of Ban Houei Sane was a battle of the Vietnam War that began on the night of 23 January 1968, when the 24th Regiment of the North Vietnamese 304th Division overran the small Laotian Army outpost at Ban Houei Sane **January 24-March 1: ***Operation Coburg was an Australian military action during the Vietnam War. The operation saw heavy fighting between the 1st Australian Task Force (1ATF) and North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong during the wider fighting around Long Binh and Bien Hoa. **January 21-April 8: ***Battle of Khe Sanh was conducted in northwestern Quang Tri Province, Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam). The combatants were elements of the United States (U.S.) III Marine Amphibious Force (III MAF), elements of the South Vietnamese Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) and two to three division-size elements of the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN). *January 31: **At half-past midnight on Wednesday morning the North Vietnamese launch the Tet Offensive at Nha Trang. At 2:45 that morning the US embassy in Saigon is invaded and while they could not gain entry it was held until 9:15AM. *January 31-March 7: **The First Battle of Saigon fought during the Tet Offensive of the Vietnam War was the coordinated attack by communist forces, including both the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong, against Saigon, the capital of South Vietnam. *1969 **January 31: ***Tet 1969 refers to the attacks mounted by principally North Vietnamese forces in February 1969 in South Vietnam during the Vietnam War, one year after the original Tet Offensive. **March 18 1969 to May 28 1970: ***Operation Menu was the codename of a covert United States Strategic Air Command (SAC) bombing campaign conducted in eastern Cambodia from 18 March 1969 until 26 May 1970, during the Vietnam War. The supposed targets of these attacks were sanctuaries and Base Areas of the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN) and forces of the National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam (NLF or derogatively, Viet Cong), which utilized them for resupply, training, and resting between campaigns across the border in the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam). **May 10: ***The Battle of Hamburger Hill was a battle of the Vietnam War which was fought between the United States and South Vietnam against North Vietnamese forces from May 10–20, 1969. Although the heavily fortified Hill 937 was of little strategic value, U.S. command ordered its capture by direct assault. Operation Apache Snow was a military operation in the A Shau Valley from May 10 to June 7, 1969. The A Shau Valley was an important corridor for moving supplies into South Vietnam and used as staging area for attacks. Previous sweeps of the valley in Operation Delaware and Operation Dewey Canyon had not been able to keep the North Vietnamese Army from operating in the valley. **June 6: ***The Battle of Binh Ba, also known as Operation Hammer, was a hard fought, but one-sided, battle. The action occurred on 6–8 June 1969 when Australian Army troops from the 5th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment (5RAR) fought a combined communist force of North Vietnamese Army and Viet Cong in the village of Binh Ba, 5 kilometres (3.1 mi) north of Nui Dat in Phuoc Tuy Province. **August 21: ***Operation Camden was an Australian Army military operation in support of the 501 Land Clearing Company, United States Army Corps of Engineers who were undertaking land clearing operations in the Hat Dich Area. **September 2: ***With the outcome of the Vietnam War still in question, Hồ Chí Minh died on the morning of 2 September 1969, at his home in Hanoi at age 79 from heart failure. *1970 **January 15: ***The final military units from the Philippines, 1st Philippines Civic Action Force, leave South Vietnam. **April 1 to September 5: ***Operation Texas Star was a military operation of the Vietnam War in the A Shau Valley and the mountains east of the valley. It aimed at regaining the initiative in the area. The operation culminated in the Battle of Fire Support Base Ripcord. **April 29 to July 22, 1970: ***The Cambodian Campaign (also known as the Cambodian Incursion) was a series of military operations conducted in eastern Cambodia by the United States (U.S.) and the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam) during the Vietnam War. A total of 13 major operations were conducted by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) by U.S. forces between 1 May and 30 June. **June 12-16: ***The Battle of Kompong Speu was when the combined forces of the South Vietnamese and Cambodian Armies fought to recapture the provincial capital of Kompong Speu. The town was captured by Communist forces on June 13 but was retaken by allied forces on June 16. **June 15, 1970: ***The Battle of Prey Veng was part of the Army of the Republic of Viet Nam's campaign in Cambodia. It took place in Prey Veng on June 15, 1970, where ARVN and Cambodian troops battled the Vietnam People's Army and Vietcong forces. It ended with an allied victory. **July: ***In response to North Vietnam's support of Soviet Union in the Sino-Soviet split China removes its final troops that where in place to support the Chinese anti-aircraft batteries. ***July 1-23, 1970: ***The Battle of Fire Support Base Ripcord was a 23 day battle between the U.S. Army 101st Airborne Division and the North Vietnamese Army from July 1, 1970 until July 23, 1970. It was the last major confrontation between United States ground forces and North Vietnam of the Vietnam War. **August 1970 to February 1971: ***Operation Chenla I was an operation involving the Cambodian armed forces launched the operation during late August 1970 with limited air support from the South Vietnamese army and air force. The operation was terminated in February 1971, after the Cambodian High Command made a decision to withdraw some units from Tang Kauk to protect Phnom Penh after Pochentong airbase was attacked. The objective of the operation was to reconnect Skoun and Kompong Cham along Route 7, which was repeatedly attacked by Communist forces. **August 20 to December 3, 1971: ***Operation Chenla II was a major military operation conducted by the Cambodian military (then known as FANK) during the Cambodian Civil War. It began on August 20 and lasted until December 3, 1971. **September 5, 1970 to October 6, 1971: ***Operation Jefferson Glenn was the last major operation in which U.S. ground forces participated in Vietnam. **September 11 to September 13: ***Operation Tailwind was a covert incursion into southeastern Laos by a company-sized element of U.S. Army Special Forces and Montagnard commando (Hatchet Force) of the Military Assistance Command, Vietnam Studies and Observations Group (MACV-SOG or SOG), conducted between 11 September and 13 September 1970 during the Vietnam War (also known as the Second Indochina War). The purpose of the operation was to create a diversion for a Royal Lao Army offensive and to exert pressure on the occupation forces of the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN). **November 21, 1970: ***Operation Ivory Coast was a failed rescue mission conducted in North Vietnam during the Vietnam War by United States Special Operations Forces and other elements of the U.S. Military. *1971 **February 8 to March 20, 1971: ***The Battle of Ban Dong was a major battle of the Vietnam War that took place in Laos, involving the North and South Vietnamese armies. The battle lasted from February 8 to March 20, 1971. **February 8 to March 25, 1971: ***Operation Lam Son 719 (Vietnamese: Chiến dịch Lam Sơn 719 or Chiến dịch đường 9 – Nam Lào) was a limited-objective offensive campaign conducted in southeastern portion of the Kingdom of Laos by the armed forces of the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam). The objective of the campaign was the disruption of a possible future offensive by the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN), whose logistical system within Laos was known as the Ho Chi Minh Trail (the Truong Son Road to North Vietnam). **March: ***The SS Columbia Eagle incident refers to a mutiny that occurred aboard the merchant vessel Columbia Eagle in March 1970 when crewmembers seized the vessel and sailed to Cambodia. **May: ***Operation Ranch Hand was a U.S. Military operation during part of the Vietnam War, it started in 1962 and lasted till May 1971. It involved spraying an estimated 12 million + US gallons of defoliants over rural areas of South Vietnam in an attempt to deprive the Viet Cong of vegetation cover and food. **August 20 to December 3: ***Operation Chenla II was a major military operation conducted by the Cambodian military (then known as FANK) during the Cambodian Civil War. *1972 **March: ***All Thai troops from the Royal Thai Army Volunteer Force leave the country. ***March 30 to October 22, 1972: ****The Easter Offensive, officially, the Nguyen Hue Offensive and also (Chiến dịch Xuân hè 1972 in Vietnamese) was a military campaign conducted by the People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN, the regular army of North Vietnam) against the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN, the regular army of South Vietnam) and the United States between ***March 30 to May 1: ****The First Battle of Quảng Trị resulted in the first major victory for the North Vietnamese Army during the Nguyen Hue Offensive of 1972. ***April 4-7: ****The Battle of Loc Ninh was a major battle fought during the North Vietnamese Easter Offensive and lasted from 4–7 April 1972. Loc Ninh was a small district town in Binh Long Province, approximately 60 miles (97 km) north of the capital of Saigon. ***April 13-July 20: ****The Battle of An Lộc was a major battle that lasted for 66 days and culminated in a decisive victory for South Vietnam. In many ways, the struggle for An Lộc in 1972 was an important battle of the war, as South Vietnamese forces halted the North Vietnamese advance towards Saigon. ***April 19: ****The Battle of Dong Hoi was a clash between United States Navy warships and three North Vietnamese air force MiG-17F fighter bombers, several torpedo boats and shore batteries on April 19, 1972 during the Vietnam War. ***May 2-July 1: ****The Battle of Kontum was fought during North Vietnam's Nguyen Hue Campaign or the Easter Offensive. ***June 13-12: ****Operation Thunderhead was a highly classified combat mission conducted by U.S. Navy SEAL Team One and Underwater Demolition Team (UDT)-11 in 1972. The mission was conducted off the coast of North Vietnam to rescue two U.S. airmen said to be escaping from a prisoner of war prison in Hanoi. ***June 28-September 16: ****The Second Battle of Quang Tri (Vietnamese: Thành cổ Quảng Trị) began on June 28 and lasted 81 days until September 16, 1972, when the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) defeated the North Vietnamese at the ancient citadel of Quảng Trị and recaptured most of the province. ***December 14: ****All members of the New Zealand armed forces are withdrawn from South Vietnam. *1973 **January 11, 1973: ***Right Honourable Sir Paul Meernaa Caedwalla Hasluck, KG, GCMG, GCVO proclaimed the cessation of hostilities in Vietnam by Australian Forces. **January 22, 1973: ***Former U.S. president Lyndon B. Johnson whose presidency was marred by the War, died. **January 27, 1973: ***The Paris Peace Accords of 1973, intended to establish peace in Vietnam and an end to the Vietnam War, ended direct U.S. military involvement and temporarily stopped the fighting between north and south. The governments of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam), the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam), and the United States, as well as the Provisional Revolutionary Government (PRG) that represented indigenous South Vietnamese revolutionaries signed the Agreement on Ending the War and Restoring Peace in Vietnam on January 27, 1973. **February 12: ***Operation Homecoming was a series of diplomatic negotiations that in January 1973 made possible the return of 591 American prisoners of war held by North Vietnam. Starting on February 12, 1973, three C-141A transports flew to Hanoi, North Vietnam, and one C-9A aircraft was sent to Saigon, South Vietnam to pick up released prisoners of war. The first flight of 40 U.S. prisoners of war left Hanoi in a C-141A, later known as the "Hanoi Taxi" and now in a museum. From February 12 to April 4, there were 54 C-141 missions flying out of Hanoi, bringing the former POWs home. **March 17: ***All South Korean troops leave South Vietnam. **March 29: ***All American combat troops leave Vietnam as per the Paris Peace Accords. A small contingent stays to provide protection duties at the American embassy in Saigon. **June 19, 1973: ***The Case-Church Amendment was legislation approved by the U.S. Congress and signed into law on 1973 that prohibited further U.S. military activity in Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia. This ended direct U.S. military involvement in the Vietnam War, although the U.S. continued to provide military equipment and economic support to the South Vietnamese government. **July: ***Operation End Sweep was a U.S. Navy operation to remove the naval mines from Haiphong harbor in North Vietnam in July 1973. This action was done in favor of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam, abiding to the Paris Peace Accord. **August 15: ***The last bombing by American planes anywhere in Indochina takes place when B-52s strike a target in Cambodia. **November 7: ***The War Powers Resolution of 1973 (50 U.S.C. 1541–1548) was a United States Congress joint resolution providing that the President can send U.S. armed forces into action abroad only by authorization of Congress or if the United States is already under attack or serious threat. The War Powers Resolution requires the president to notify Congress within 48 hours of committing armed forces to military action and forbids armed forces from remaining for more than 60 days, with a further 30 day withdrawal period, without an authorization of the use of military force or a declaration of war. The resolution was passed by two-thirds of Congress, overriding a presidential veto. *1974 **January 19: ***The Battle of the Paracel Islands was an engagement fought between the naval forces of the People's Republic of China and the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam) in the Paracel Islands on January 19, 1974. **April 27 to May 2: ***The Battle of Svay Rieng as the last major operation of the Vietnam War to be mounted by the South Vietnamese army against the Communist VPA forces. **May 16 to November 20: ***The Battle of the Iron Triangle took place on May 16, 1974, when the 9th Division of the Vietnam People's Army backed by a small contingent of tanks launched an attack on Rach Bap, took possession of An Dien and pushed south towards Phu Cuong. **December: ***From July 1965 to the end of 1974, fighting in Vietnam was attended by some 6,500 officers and generals, as well as more than 4,500 soldiers and sergeants of the Soviet Armed Forces. ***December 13, 1974 to January 6, 1975: ****The Battle of Phuoc Long took place in Phuoc Long Province, about 100 km (62 mi) from South Vietnam's capital, Saigon, at present day Phuoc Binh. The campaign against Phuoc Long reflected North Vietnam's change in policy after the strategic raids of 1974, taking full advantage of South Vietnam's critical military situation. ***December 13, 1974 to April 30, 1975: ****The Ho Chi Minh Campaign was the final title applied to a series of increasingly large-scale and ambitious offensive operations by the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam) and the National Front for the Liberation of South Vietnam which began on 13 December 1974. *1975: **March 10 to 12: ***The Battle of Buôn Ma Thuột was part of North Vietnam's Campaign 275 to capture the Central Highlands following the victory at Phuoc Long on January 6, 1975. **April 13 to 26: ***Operation Babylift was the name given to the mass evacuation of children from South Vietnam to the United States and other countries (including Australia, France, and Canada) at the end of the Vietnam War. By the final American flight out of South Vietnam, over 3,300 infants and children had been evacuated, although the actual number has been variously reported. **April 3 to September 3: ***Operation New Life was the U.S. military evacuation of about 110,000 Southeast Asian refugees displaced by the Vietnam War out of South Vietnam. **April 12: ***Operation Eagle Pull was the American evacuation by air of Phnom Penh, Cambodia, on April 12, 1975. **April 29: ***The Battle of Truong Sa was a naval battle that resulted in the capture of the South Vietnamese-held Truong Sa Islands by North Vietnamese forces on April 29, 1975. Following the reunification of Vietnam in 1976, Truong Sa became a part of Khanh Hoa Province. Fall of Saigon *April 29: **Charles McMahon and Darwin Lee Judge were the last two U.S. servicemen killed in Vietnam during the Vietnam War. They died during a rocket attack while serving with the Marine Security Guard Battalion at the US Embassy, Saigon and were providing security for the DAO Compound, adjacent to Tân Sơn Nhứt Airport, Saigon. **Hubert van Es was a Dutch photographer and photojournalist who took the well-known photo on 29 April 1975, which shows South Vietnamese civilians scrambling to board a CIA Air America helicopter during the U.S. evacuation of Saigon. Meanwhile, Kyle, Lance and Troy are still thinking about the plane man who killed a vietnam and who placed the bomb in where Kyle's father died. *April 29 to 30: **Operation Frequent Wind was the evacuation by helicopter of American civilians and 'at-risk' Vietnamese from Saigon, South Vietnam, on 29–30 April 1975 during the last days of the Vietnam War. *April 30: **The Fall of Saigon was the capture of Saigon, the capital of South Vietnam, by the North Vietnamese Army on April 30, 1975. The event marked the end of the Vietnam War and the start of a transition period leading to the formal reunification of Vietnam under communist rule. Category:Universal Pictures Category:Action Category:Drama